oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Fairytale II - Cure a Queen
Official description Walkthrough Boostable with Dreadfowl special at level 48 or Garden pie at level 46 Boostable with Greenman's ale at level 56 or Greenman's ale (m) at level 55 |items=* Armour and weapon *Lunar staff or Dramen staff * Vial of water * Food (Monkfish or higher) |kills= * Gorak - level 145 |}} You do not need the skill requirements listed above to use the fairy rings; you only need to complete a part of the quest to obtain permission to use them. *Talk to Martin the Master Gardener in Draynor Village. He will tell you to come back once his crops are grown. Don't pickpocket him, and wait until your quest menu says his crops have had plenty of time to grow, this takes around 5 minutes. Talk to him again and he will tell you rather crossly that there is still something wrong. Agree to investigate. *Go to Zanaris, and head toward the bank. Just north of the bank is Fairy Nuff's grotto. Walk in, and you'll see a short cut scene. *Underneath one of the shelves is Fairy Nuff's healing certificate. Pick it up. If you lose it, you can get another by searching the shelves again. *Study the certificate. The back is covered in strange symbols. *Use the certificate with the Fairy chef, south of the bank. She will tell you that she's seen similar symbols on a sign near the mysterious ruins (leading to the cosmic altar), which is also in Zanaris. *Now go south to the Cosmic altar and search around behind it for a small stone tab. (directly south of the altar, up against the trees) It is a rune temple sign, with similar symbols on it to those on the back of Nuff's Certificate. The sign reads: Cosmic Rune Altar. After this, you can decode Fairy Nuff's certificate by matching the symbols. (Please note that you do not actually have to manually decode the certificate, the message is the same for all players. But you DO have to read the stone slab at the cosmic altar.) *If you spend the time to actually decode the symbols you'll then discover that the back of the certificate reads: ::The Godfather attacked us. We have fled to safety. If you are loyal to her majesty, find us by using the co-ordinates "AIR", "DLR", "DJQ", "AJS". You don't really have to decode the symbols, you can skip this. *Talk to the Fairy Godfather near Chaeldar, pick the first option, and get permission to use the fairy rings. *Talk to the Co-ordinator for her to explain about the fairy rings. She hovers north of the room the Fairy Godfather is in. *Head back to the centre of Zanaris near the fountains, and you should see a fairy ring (you must wield your Dramen staff or Lunar staff). Talk to Fairy Fixit there, and then try and use the fairy rings. See our Fairy rings guide to see what all the possibilities are. You may now use the fairy rings throughout RuneScape WITHOUT finishing the quest, if you'd prefer. *Use the fairy ring four times in sequence, always returning back to Zanaris before using the next one: AIR (to small island), DLR (Poison Waste in Southern Isfadar), DJQ (just a few steps away from the fairy ring in Zanaris), AJS. If you end up on an island with some penguins, you either made a mistake entering the codes, or you have not fulfilled the prerequisites. To access the area, you need to be holding Nuff's certificate, and you must have read the cosmic altar sign. .]] *You should hopefully be in the Fairy Queen's new location. Just go up the corridor, and enter the middle room. Head to the north-east corner of the room, and talk to Fairy Nuff. She and Fairy Very Wise will tell you that the Queen is not well and that the Godfather has betrayed her. *Head back to Zanaris, and pickpocket the Fairy Godfather. If you fail, you will be teleported outside Zanaris, so try pickpocketing from behind or the side, and make sure neither of his henchmen are looking directly at you. Note that, even if the henchmen are outside the hut, they can still detect you pickpocketing if they are looking in your direction. You should get some golden Queen's secateurs. Also, at this point, you will see orks patrolling Zanaris (the fairies call them orcs.) *Take the Queen's secateurs back to Fairy Nuff. You won't be able to travel directly to AJS, but the steps to get there will be saved in your travel log. If you have not teleported anywhere else using the fairy ring, you may simply select "Fairy Resistance HQ" from the travel log, it will then automatically dial the last part of the code, then just press to teleport and it will take you straight there without having to individually travel to all four locations again. *The queen is in the north-east corner, in the emergency medical area, with Nuff. Talk to Fairy Nuff, and give her the secateurs. She will use them, but they do not completely revive the queen, so Nuff tells you she needs a Magic essence potion. Do not make the potion before talking to Fairy Nuff, as it will not work on the queen. This potion cannot be made by requesting assistance, you must make it yourself. *Return to the main fairy ring (get vials of water and a pestle and mortar if you don't already have them), and this time use the code CKP, which transports you to a higher plane. Hang around for about 2 minutes whilst the starflowers grow. You can pass the time by talking to the being who lives there, contemplating the mysteries of the universe. Pick the Starflower(s) when ready (level 49 farming needed), and add your harvest to your to vial(s) of water. (If you are planning on using a boost of some sort to increase your herblore level, it is best to wait until you get the Gorak claw before you boost it, that way you can add the starflower and the crushed gorak claw within the time your level is boosted.) *Return to Zanaris, bank, equip your armour and weapons, and take at least 10 good pieces of food (less if you have 80+ combat levels). Prayer potions will not help you. Note: for the next part you will need level 57 Herblore. *In the Zanaris fairy ring, use the sequence DIR to get to a room full of goraks. Kill one or more of these—protection prayers are ineffective against them so eat food as required but you can still use boost prayers such as piety etc. They are level 145 and occasionally drain stat points. Kill them (you can stand inside the fairy ring for protection if the gorak is trying to attack someone else) until you get a Gorak claw. Crush the claw with a pestle and mortar to get Gorak claw powder. *Add the Gorak claw powder to your vials to make a Magic essence potion. The Gorak may have lowered your stats while fighting, so you may have to wait until your Herblore restores, or you can drink a super restore potion. Strategy Goraks can hit up to 140 and are very accurate, so take the best melee armour you have. However, they have very low defence. Monkfish or higher are still recommended. There are some safespots along the rock wall. Players can poison & hide, range, mage or halberd a Gorak. Still, it is recommended that players bring food and a Tele-tablet or another one-click teleport. Another method of safespotting is to stay on the fairy ring and cast a combat spell or range attack at a Gorak to make just one aggressive. Once it is dead use telekinetic grab to pick up the drop, re-equip the Dramen staff or Lunar staff and return to Zanaris. The Final Scene Return to Fairy Nuff (using sequence AIR, DLR, DJQ, AJS '''saved in the travel log). If you have problems, remember you must have Nuff's certificate with you, otherwise the sequence won't work. Use 1 dose of the magic essence potion on the Queen. (Be careful not to "Drink" the potion, as this is it's default left-click option.) She will recover, and you will complete the quest. However, the Fairy Tale quest series is not complete. As she angrily prepares to return to Zanaris and take back her throne, Fairy Very Wise and Fairy Nuff remind her that the Godfather has thugs and orks. The queen has only her small band of loyalists, many of whom are injured. Her Majesty accepts this advice. War must be prepared, and the adventurer who helps the fairies will probably play a significant role. But the Fairy Godfather will continue to rule Zanaris—for now. Reward *2 Quest Points *3,500 Experience *2,500 Experience *2,500 experience in a skill of your choice (level 30 or above) *Access to the Fairy rings network (completion is not necessary. You gain this during the quest) *Access to the Fairy Resistance Hideout *Ability to make Magic essence potions *2 extra spins on the Squeal of Fortune Music unlocked *All's Fairy in Love and War (Fairy Resistance Hideout) *We are the Fairies (Cosmic Plane) *Dimension X (Goraks' Plane) Required for completing Completion of Fairy Tale II - Cure a Queen is required for the following: *Fairytale III - Battle at Orks Rift *You need to gain access to the Fairy rings for completing : :*Varrock Tasks: :**Medium:' "Dial V For Varrock" :*Falador Tasks: :**'Hard:' "I Heard You Like Mudskips" :*Fremennik Province Tasks: :**'Medium:' "Fairy Mountaneering" :*Seers' Village Tasks: :**'Hard:' "Beware of the Dog" :*Ardougne Tasks: :**'Medium:' "A Visit to Charlie" :*Morytania Tasks: :**'Medium: '"Who You Gonna Ring?" Trivia * This quest goes by several similar names in ''RuneScape: ** 'Fairy Tale II - Cure a Queen' in the game window, when you click on the Quest Journal entry, and in the Quest Journal control panel. ** 'A Fairy Tale Part II - Cure a Queen' in the Knowledge Base. * Upon the completion of this quest, one's Adventurer's Log will read: "The Fairy Queen hasn't regained her throne...yet. War must be prepared and troops mustered before the Godfather can sleep with the fishes." This is a reference to the Sicilian Mafia of New York City. *In the QuestHelp Base the Quest is classed as an 'Intermediate' Quest. In the Quest Journal control panel the Quest is under the 'Experienced' tab. *While holding the certificate if you speak to one of the sheep in Zanaris, your character will ask the sheep if it knows what the strange markings mean to which the sheep will say "The human's found some symbols and doesn't know what they mean so now it's cross-examining me and spilig my routine!" *It seems as you're able to "smuggle" a penguin out of the island (AJS) (need to be confirmed) fi:Fairytale II - Cure a Queen es:A Fairy Tale part II Fairy Tale Part II Category:Fairy Tale quest series Category:Fairy Tale II - Cure a Queen Category:Wikia Game Guides quests